


The Strength of Love

by LilyWilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hinny, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWilliams/pseuds/LilyWilliams
Summary: Harry wakes up in the middle of the night by old habits of insomnia, he ends up learning more things about his wife, Ginny.





	The Strength of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Since this year is the 20th anniversary of the Potter series and the very year that Albus Severus goes to Hogwarts for the first time, I have been inspired to write this one shot. After reading the second book, Chamber of Secrets, I have officially been a Harry/Ginny shipper. I had such a connection with both characters and their evolving relationship in the series. Many still see Ginny as the lovestruck eleven year old little girl, but I saw her grow and change into a strong woman.
> 
> This piece is to show how much she has grown and the strength of their love for one another. The deep understanding they share especially with what each of them went through. I hope you enjoy this, feedback is always welcomed!
> 
> Loves and blessings,
> 
> LilyWilliams

Harry figured that it was probably about the beginning of the early morning hours as he stood in front of the bedroom window. The sky was now a deep midnight blue with a tint of lighter blue just above the horizons. Sleep was a habit that had long evaded the young man for almost ten years now. A part of him would look out the window to catch his racing thoughts but also it was a long time habit of making sure danger wasn't going to one day appear. Sure, the Ministry was changing in huge ways but it was incredibly flawed as most forms of Government were. Ever since, Voldemort invaded his mind during the end of his fourth year of Hogwarts. 

He still questioned the authenticity of this being some kind of dream because his spirit couldn’t handle the possibility of him dying in the forest during the war. In a blissful state of the life he would have, if he survived Voldemort's Killing Curse. “You have to let this paranoia go,” Harry sighed to himself in self frustration, running his hand through his hair. If only his brain would listen to him. 

“I agree, you really don't want to end up like Mad-Eye Moody,” His young wife said to him in jest. “It would be nice not to have boobytrapped trash bins.” The auburn haired woman said, moving to him. 

Harry chuckled softly at her joke. “Never know when they may come in handy, Ginny dear,” he said returning the playfully tone. She giggled, placing her arms around his chest from behind.  
She placed her head on his shoulder. “Sorry if I woke you.” He apologized sincerely.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ginny said kissing his cheek. “I understand that it’s hard letting go of that way of thinking.” She said, reading his mind. 

He nodded with another soft sigh. “It really is,” he said grimly, hating the feeling. “Never fully understanding the safety of things because a new evil will always take over.” Even after Grindlewald was defeated, Tom Riddle was already plotting his rise to power.

“That is true but this is why we keep fighting in every that we can,” Ginny said, again showing him why he loved her so much. “The reason we have to keep trying to make things better.” She went on in determination. 

Harry turned around to face the woman, who many had assumed loved him for only his fame. But he saw the fierce, strong, and compassionate soul that fought for true justice in a very dark time. It's took him four years to actually see her beyond the fact that she was Ron’s baby sister. But boy, did she grow into an amazing woman. “Very true, it was corruption that created both wars in the first place.” 

“Yes, and helped create the man that Tom Riddle became,” Ginny said sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I felt so bad for him when…” It was still a very uncomfortable subject for her. She pulled one knee up to her chest. “I saw how he didn't understand love at all, it was empty from his soul.” She said puzzled by it. 

“Well, he was a product of a love potion and a loveless marriage. Also, you saw his entire soul…I can't imagine how that must have truly felt,” Harry sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “When he possessed me during the battle at the ministry, I could feel my own emotions burning him.”

“Yeah…I felt the same whenever he took over me,” Ginny said honestly, something that she never told anyone. “That was what scared me about the diary…I didn't want to become like him…” she tucked hair behind her ear. 

“That is the thing, you fought it,” Harry kissed the side of her head. “You gave him a run for it, sure I destroyed the Horcrux but you didn't let him take you so easily.” Ginny looked at him, appreciating his sincerity. 

She shook her head, “Thank you…Once I saw how Tom just thought of you as something that threatened his power, not even a human being,” she said, looking unseeingly at the wall. “The fact that you wanted to save me not for the romantic heroic reason. Because you didn't want your best friend to suffer the same loss that you have.” Something else that she kept to herself.

“You were important to me too as a friend,” Harry said, taking her hand in his own. “But I couldn't stand the fact that Ron could lose someone he held so dearly. Like you said, I know how it feels to lose a family member.” He said, remembering the pure feared look on Ron's face after hearing his sister had been taken. 

“Most thought that I still liked you because you saved me and the fame,” Ginny continued. “After the chamber, I respected you so much more in reality. That was why I didn't react during Dumbledore’s funeral when you broke up with me. I knew why you were doing it. It would be something anyone would do.” Harry was amazing even after all of these years how well she knew him. “You were right though in your reasoning. If we stayed together, Voldemort would have targeted me more. Besides who would have helped with the DA?”

Harry laughed, he knew that she was the one who started the rebellion with Neville and Luna. “Very true,” he said, he had been quite terrified that something would happen to her. But as usual, she showed him that he didn't have to. “That is what drew me to you. That fight in you, plus you were willing to see past the fame.” He believed that she was attracted to the fame until after the Chamber of Secrets.

“Yes, Voldemort may have vanished, who wants to be famous for losing one’s parents?” Ginny said always wondering why people focused on a baby who survived the Killing Curse rather than the grieving that child would experience.” She said shaking her head in slightly sadness. 

The young man appreciated her compassion. Harry hugged her from the side. “You are incredible. You know that?” She blushed faintly in the moonlight. “Thank you…” He said in full gratefulness of her. “In all the bad in the world, you have shown me the good.” 

“Just doing my job,” Ginny joked but held kindness. She kissed the nape between his neck and shoulder. 

Without another word, he lifted her in his arms and placed her in the bed. “Consider it a job well done,” he said, brushing hair from her face. “ I love you,” She caressed his cheek, the same girl who had thought she loved the famed boy wizard but grew to love the man within. 

“I love you too,” she said back with full emotions from her heart. Harry pecked her lips, finding faith in humanity through her. He laid next to her, feeling her wrapping her arms around his waist. He finally entered the first real sleep in ages.


End file.
